The End of the World
by frenchiefry666
Summary: Heero and Duo are cooped up inside a school that they are staying at and Heero's typing starts to drive Duo insane. Rated teen for later chapters, slight 12
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me or anybody I know and I stake no claim to it by writing this story.

This fic has very slight 1+2 so don't like don't read. There is a small amount of OOC from Heero but not a lot from Duo. I pretty sure there will be verb confusion but I really did try to find and fix all of it so don't get too mad. This is also my first fic and I get my feelings hurt very easily so don't be too harsh; you don't wanna see me cry do you? sniffle TT well it ain't pretty. So getting on with my lame ass story now! . frenchie out!

**The End of the World**

Today it's snowing and I can't go outside lest I want to be buried in about six feet of snow. "Click clack clickity clack." That is the sound I've been hearing for about two hours now. Mypartner Heero has been typing on his laptop for what seems like forever, I'm pretty sure he's done all of his homework for the whole school year(not that we'll be here for the whole time but you never know with Heero) but he keeps typing and it's driving me nuts.

"Clickity clack clack click." If he types one more word I'm gonna throw that laptop out in the snow, or maybe not because I'm pretty sure I'd be following it.

"Gerrrrrr!" I growled. That sound was driving me insane! I needed some thing to block the sound out before I lost it completely!

"Thump thump thump" I wonder if I keep hitting my head on the wall I can block out the sound of him typing.

"Thump thump thump, click clickity clack." Apparently I can't but I'm getting a wicked headache.

"Duo stop hitting your head on the wall you may get a concussion and nobody could take you to the hospital in this snow." Heero said all the while typing away on his evil laptop from Hell.

"Aye, aye captain" I said sarcastically as I fell back onto my bed and let my sanity slowly slip away.

"Hey Heero wanna play a game?" I asked, "Hn"was the only answer I got.

"Wanna go outside and get buried in snow?"

"Hn"

He was completely ignoring me. There had to be something I could do to stop that horrible typing. Well I guess I could just keep playing the Ask Heero Questions and get "Hn" for an Answer Game, it was bound to strike a nerve eventually.

"Hey Heero what are you doing on your laptop?"

"Hn"

"Hey Heero wanna eat ice cream?"

"Hn"

"Hey Heero wanna go outside and get run over by one of those snow plowing tractor thingies?"

"Hn"

"Hey Heero can I throw your laptop out in the snow?"

"NO!"

"Hee hee hee hee!" I laugh. I wish I really could but we all know Heero'd kill me.

"Hey He"-"Duo if you say one more word I'm gonna throw_ you_ out in the snow!"

I decided it was time for me to shut up because he probably could find a way to throw me out in the snow and make it look like and "accident."

After about twenty minutes of "clickity clack click clack click" I decided that it was time for another attempt to stop the unbearable typing. So this is what I did.

"HEERO IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD, SAVE YOURSELF!" that was a very, very, very bad idea but I blame my lack of thinking on the evil typing that was slowly stealing my sanity. Before I could say another word I was pinned to the bed flat on my back with the air knocked out of me, staring into Heero's cold cobalt eyes. He had me pinned under him with his hands holding my shoulders down and his knees on my thighs, needless to say I wasn't that comfortable. "H-hey Heero you're not really gonna throw my out in the snow are you?"

"Hn" was my answer. How I am not surprised? Then he took one hand off my shoulder then flicked me in the forehead, hard. I flinched.

"Owww! What the Hell! Great, now I'm gonna have a perfectly circular little bruise on my forehead, real attractive," I complained.

Heero snorted and climbed off me, giving me one last push on my shoulder. It was slightly disappointing when the warmth of his body left but the way his knees were digging into my thighs was quite painful. I sat up and rubbed my legs. I looked over to Heero and noticed that he was wearing a small satisfied smirk. Bastard.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself back there Mr. I-Like-Flicking-People-in-the-Forehead," I said sticking my tongue out at him, I know, I'm so mature. Then he said the most random thing in the world but since this is Heero Yuy you never really know what he'll say next.

"Your eyes are purple."

"No they're not purple; they just look that when the light shines on them just right. They're actually violet," I stated matter-of-factly. Being perfect and all I really think he should have known that.

"Hey Duo do you have a girlfriend?" Heero asked cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

If I had been drinking anything I probably would have spit it out all over him. He just sat in his chair and stared back at me expecting an answer.

"N-no I wouldn't have time for one and-and girls aren't my thing." I stuttered. "Why on earth do you ask?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Just curious. Relena asked me if I wanted to be her boyfriend but I don't really feel...well that way for her and I don't know how to turn her down without hurting her feelings too badly, so I was wondering if you could help me. You are the most sociable person I know so I thought you might know something about that." he said looking slightly confused. "That whole time I was typing I was trying to come up with a letter to send her but nothing seemed quite right."

I stared wide eyed at him. That was to most I had ever heard him say to me. It was amazing.

"I think you should just tell her that you're not interested in being anything more than a friend because of your busy schedule" I offered.

"Well that's not the only reason, and if I survive this war I know she'll be after me again in no time and I really don't want to have to deal with that." he said

"What are the other reasons? She's nice, pretty, smart (I think), brave, and not to mention rich and powerful." I said now curious of his reasons.

I stared in shock at what happened next. Heero blushed, _Heero _blushed, well I'm pretty sure he did unless he's capable of getting sunburn from a light bulb, but I'm paler than him and that doesn't happen to me.

"U-um, we-well I'm already in love with someone else, and I don't really like girls all that much either." Heero said trying not to meet my eyes.

I couldn't believe it, I really couldn't believe it, the Perfect Soldier in love! Now you should be able to understand how incredibly curious I was, anybody would be.

"So Heero, who're you in love with then?" I said with a mischievous grin.

End Chapter 1

puuleeez review! When/if you write stories wouldn't you want to people to review them? So I beg of you (gets down on hands and knees) please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

A/N: Oh my golly goodness you people make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I luv you dearly not queerly! So here's the next chappie and tell me if I need to change this story to just romance 'cause I feel that is what it is turning into! TT I like funny stories! I'm warning anybody who is about to read this that extreme sap ensues, okay maybe not extreme but it's pretty sappy and crappy but what ev! So on with the next chappie! I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Much luv, frenchie out! (late nights drive me insane...r)

**Chapter 2 The End of The World**

I stared at Heero trying to meet his eyes so I could have at least some hint of what he was thinking but he refused to let me.

"U-uhh I-I um..." Heero stuttered.

Even though I felt sorry for Heero because this was all very obviously embarrassing for him, I still really wanted to know who had gained Mr. Perfect's affection. Besides, this was the first time I had ever seen him do any thing but glare and smirk (bastard).

"Come on buddy spit it out! I swear I won't make fun of you and we can keep it our little secret," I said trying to sound convincing.

I have a feeling that he must have forgotten the English language because all he could do was choke and stutter. He looked torn between doing two things and he couldn't decide on one, which induced the choking and stuttering. I started thinking that maybe I should just leave him alone about the whole thing because it really didn't look like he was ready to tell anybody yet. Maybe he's into guys like me and he thinks I won't be his friend if I know that he's gay, well he did say he wasn't into girls much so that could be the case! Then how on God's good earth did he not realize that I'm about as straight as a protractor? I just said that girls aren't my thing and I don't have a girlfriend even though I get asked out at least twice a week and most of the time Heero is standing right there when they ask me! At times I wonder if Heero is blind and deaf to anybody that doesn't have anything to do with the mission because that is definitely how he acts. Girls have walked up to him blushing adorably and asked him out but he just gives 'em the old Glare 'o' Death and walks away. It looks like he and the girls have switched place because Heero is the only person blushing adorably here! For some reason it feels really wrong to call him adorable, like it's an insult to his manly perfect soldierness or something. I guess I should stop his suffering and stuttering and tell him it's okay that he doesn't want to tell me, that's what a real friend would do.

"Hey Heero-" "You," Heero blurted out.

"What? Me?" I asked incredulously, pointing at myself.

"Y-yes you. I'm in love with you. You're so happy and bright and you're always joking or laughing and I just can't help it! You have beautiful eyes and beautiful hair and everything about you is perfectly beautiful, inside and out. I don't understand how you can call _me_ perfect when I'm so flawed... I understand if you are grossed out or mad but I thought I should probably tell you. I don't think it's good for friends to keep secrets from each other. So, sorry but I really am in love with you Duo Maxwell, " he said staring at his feet again looking depressed.

Needless to say, I was shocked I don't know when but I apparently fell off my bed because now I was on the ground staring up at Heero, my jaw on the floor. I couldn't believe it, I really couldn't believe it! Well I had guessed right but I was still a little off because I really did not expect that! How in the world had Heero fallen in love with me! The way he described me made me seem like some angel fallen from Heaven. How had he seen all of those things in me? I'm just a normal person! (save the fighting in a war and being an infamous Gundam pilot). I was shocked but I still didn't want him to sit there looking depressed, after all, he still is my best friend and maybe he can be something more.

"Heero look at me," I said, lifting his chin with my hand to look in to his eyes.

"I'm not grossed out or anything, I'm just slightly surprised you're in love with me." I was not capable of keeping myself from blushing when I said that, I feared I was becoming as red as Heero."I always thought that you were just some crazy Ice Prince who didn't know what love was, but I guess I was wrong. I like you Heero, you're handsome, smart, brave, (though teetering on the edge of suicidal) and you're gonna save the world some day, and yeah I do have a crush on you, big time, and it may grow to be something more with time. I know how I feel about you but are you sure you're really in_ love_ with me, buddy?"

Heero got this funny little smile on his lips then I felt him grab onto my collar and pull me down to him, in a second we had our lips pressed together in a soft kiss.

tbc

Hey all you nice people out there! I really hope you feel like reviewing because I'm turning into a review whore! Every time someone reviews it makes me want to write more so if you actually like this crap then please review and give me suggestions on what the next chappie should be like or if it should just end here! much luv, frenchie out!


End file.
